In many applications, it is desirable to determine the surface and/or internal properties of an object. A remote sensing device may include sensors which measure electromagnetic radiation emitted or reflected from an object to be imaged. A remote sensing device may also include an electromagnetic radiation source for irradiating an object to be imaged. Using sensors and emitters an image of an object may be generated based on the detected electromagnetic radiation. This may include applying algorithms to construct the image from data gathered at multiple points of the object.